Wake Up
by CookieCupcake
Summary: "Italy... Italy please wake up..." Italy blinked confused. He was... He was right here? Why could Germany not hear him? What was going on? The German looked up and Italy was never more crushed. His friends eyes were deep pools of sadness as tears flowed down his face. But Germany was not looking at him no he was looking up? Italy followed his gaze. High in the sky he saw a shooting
1. Chapter 1

**((This is my first EVER fanfiction please be kind. My grammar and spelling is not always that good so I apologize. The pairing is ItaGer but it is Germany is Holy Rome so if you don't liky don't ready. Got it! Also I do NOT own anything even though I wish I did and enjoy. ))**

* * *

Wake up

* * *

If there was one thing Italy was, he was a scaredy cat. Many factors had contributed to him becoming who he was. But being a scaredy cat was something that was natural. So it was strange that he felt no fear in his present situation. He found himself in what seemed to be a dark room. But it was not entirely dark. No there were stars in the blackness. But they seemed so far away. It reminded him of the night he and Germany were watching the stars, and he'd wished for England to go home with a headache. He smiled at the memory and of Germany illuminated in the faint light of the moon... It was almost as if-

"Italy!"

Italy spun around. The voice was so... Familiar. Yes, there in front of him was Germany but... Something was wrong with his blonde friend. Italy frowned. Germany had his back to him and his whole frame was shaking as he stared up at the stars. Italy was so confused. Why was Germany calling for him, but not looking his way?

"Italy!"

Italy turned around again. This time the voice was coming from another blonde boy. But much smaller. Yes, Holy Roman Empire. Why was he here? Germany he could understand but Holy Roma? It made no sense. Italy looked back and forth between the two blonde figures. Both of them were facing away from him. But they had both asked for him... Italy wanted to say something. Really he did, but his voice sounded impossible to make out like even though he opened his mouth any sound was just swallowed up in the strange place.

"Italy!"

Italy frowned. Who was calling him now? He turned to this voice but found himself no longer in the dark star lit room. No he found himself standing in a familiar garden. Yes, 's garden. But why was he here?

"Italy! Italy! What are you doing up there? Get down this instant!"

Italy recognized that worried tone anywhere. He ran down the small path and turned the corner of the house. Indeed just like all those years ago. He saw himself, little Chibitalia, dangling from an apple trees limb as he reached his small hands toward a particularly lovely looking red apple. And at the foot of the tree looking terrified for the chibi was Holy Roma. The blonde was scolding him telling him to get down before he got hurt. But he'd not listened and his small grasp failed. He fell from the tree and onto Holy Roma who had tried to go in to catch him and received a somewhat heavy little Italian chibi on him for his troubles.

Italy smiled vaguely as he watched the scene unfold. Holy Roma worrying about him while he just cried out a mixture of apologies and ow's. The whole thing reminded him of just a little while ago when him and Germany were going on a camping trip. He'd gotten hungry and saw a fruit tree nearby, he climbed up and a similar situation to this happened. Though Germany had instead caught him... But it was strange that in both cases the blondes of his memory went and got him the very fruit he'd been reaching for...

"ITALY!"

Why is it that each time he heard his voice... It sounded like Germany was desperately calling for him? Turning Italy once again found himself in the star lit room. Germany was on his hands and knees crying. Italy tried to run to his friend but even though he ran he never got any closer to his German friend. And why... Why could he not call back? To tell the blonde he was right here? He so desperately wanted Germany to look at him with his blue eyes. Those eyes that had always reminded him of something.. And had always made him feel confused though he knew not why... Italy stopped running. He was going nowhere. Instead he just watched tears forming in his own eyes as Germany continued to cry and ask for him.

"Italy... Italy please wake up..."

Italy blinked confused. He was... He was right here? Why could Germany not hear him? What was going on? The German looked up and Italy was never more crushed. His friends eyes were deep pools of sadness as tears flowed down his face. But Germany was not looking at him no he was looking up? Italy followed his gaze. High in the sky he saw a shooting star.

"I wish Italy would wake up... Please let him wake up... You can't take him away now... Not when I've just realized...Please bring him back to me" Germany choked on his tears and Italy's eyes were torn from the star to his friend. Germany was wishing on a star... For him?

"ITALY!"

Italy spun the voices were coming from everywhere. Finally the stars, the voices, it all fell away. He found himself back in more of his memories. Holy Roma, he did not want to leave. As much as he wanted to return to Germany he could not leave Holy Roma. He could not... Italy stood and watched as the memories seemed to fly past him... If only he could... Reach out and-

"Italy."

Italy closed his eyes and turned around. Holy Rome stood before him. Not the small Holy Roma from his memories but a fullgrown Holy Rome. He'd come back just like he promised him... But what had taken him so long? And why is it that he looked so serious? In fact with his eyes like that he looked a little like...

"Italy... I'm sorry."

Italy frowned. He felt his mouth finally open and words finally spill out. Like a rush of water it all burbled out to quickly. "Veee~ Holy Roma why are you sorry, you came back like you promised, and I have so much to tell you, theres Germany and fratello and da pasta-"

"Italy... No I'm sorry... I'm not back... Not... Not really. I am but... Well I hope you will understand..."

Italy became worried. Holy Roma had only ever spoken to him like this once before. And that was when he told him farewell and strolled from his life taking his push-broom and a kiss. Where was Holy Rome going? Why! He'd promised and he was back now they were supposs to be together now forever... Right? Italy frowned even more. "Holy Roma..."

"Italy you have to wake up... I know you want to be here with me... But you can't be..."

If a rush of memories had fists Italy would be bleeding. It suddenly made sense. He was... He was dead? But... Oh yes... The bullet he'd taken for Germany... They were just coming home from the restaurant, and Germany was acting very strange... He had been sense what? A month ago... But it had gotten increasingly more so each and every time Italy brought him somewhere or did things he'd been doing sense his chibi-hood. Everything was putting his German friend of edge and that night in particular German was mad. He'd yelled at him several times but then he'd apologize and look like he was going to cry so Italy would forgive him. But suddenly they found themselves getting a gun pointed at them.. Germany had tried to be Germany but right before the trigger had been pulled... Italy had took his place. So he was... Dead?

"Your not dead Italy... That why you have to go... You have to wake up now..."

Holy Rome's voice... Something about it seemed different from when he was small... It was familiar and called upon his memories yet none of them could place it. But it was hard to make voice references at the same time that your whole heart was throwing a fit. Demanding that you stay dead or not demanding not to leave!

"Italy you ha-"

"I DON'T WANT TO! I w-won't leave you again Holy Roma... Why can't I just stay here with you why can't I... No one will miss me... It will be ok... Right? F-Fratello could... Please..."

Italy felt hot tears sting as they fell from his eyes. Holy Rome just stared at him before waling over. He felt a gloved hand on his face gently touching his soft skin. Holy Rome wore gloves? That was not a bad thing but it reminded him of Germany... Germany... Germany would not... Miss him would he? He was always saying he was useless so it would be ok... Germany would be ok...

"Italy... You can't stay here... Neither can I... I'm not dead Italy... In a way I am... But think my little Italy... Think..."

Italy cried harder as he leaned into the gloved hands. "But I cant..." Who and what seemed to blur... It made no sense. But... But... It did... It was... Impossible but it was wasn't it. Italy looked at Holy Roma in his hat and old fashioned clothes and he saw it. The face he'd come to love the icy but oddly deep blue eyes that he could loose himself in, that confused him, no wonder... No wonder he and Germany had both been trapped in a way between to people and two loves... But Germany had figured that out had he not...

"I see you've figured it out... My little Italy..." Holy Rome's voice was gentle and had the thick German accent Italy could now identify. Italy stared at the blonde... He had to go now... To go back... To his Germany his Holy Rome...

"Italy... You have to wake up."

It was gentle... Holy Rome was fading and changing.

"Italy... Italy you h-have to wake up..."

It was still gentle but hurt and racked with uncertain in-takes of sharp breath.

"Italy... Italy please wake up..."

It was so soft... So hurt so in need.

"J-Just wake up..."

He opened his eyes. His golden honey eyes winced at the harsh fake light created by the hospital. The whiteness of the room did not help. Outside the sky was dark the stars dim... Just like that night... Hunched over blue eyes burried in cotton as they streamed tears was Germany. He was clutching his hand...

A small smile played on his lips as he gently squeezed the Germans hand's back. The blonde did not seem to notice and if he did he passed it off for a fake. Smiling still so gently as he stared at the object of his long time affections he spoke gently.

"Holy Rome... Or well Germany now..."

The sobbing and desperate pleas ceased, silence filled the room and the world felt warm again.

"I-Italy?"

* * *

**(( Was It bad? Please tell me x 3x** ))


	2. Chapter 2

**(( OK so a bunch of people asked me to continue... Il be honest I had no idea how but then I thought why not do Germany's POV and add stuff so I hope this is ok and you all like, Gratzi for all the sweet replies they made me very contento. Warning! There will be hints of JapAmerica PruCan RusCan and other's...))**

* * *

Wake Up

* * *

Germany looked up and his blue eyes rested on Italy. Germany had never expected something like this to happen. He would admit that from day one Italy had turned his life upside down. The Italian was always doing new things and they were always living through new incidents and moments... To be honest the realization about a month ago about who he had been and Italy was had been enough to nearly knock the German off his feet... But then... Then this happened.

"Stupid Italia..." Germany tried to hold back tears but like the 5 times before they spilled out of his swollen burning eyes. He, HE was meant to protect Italia, to defend him, to make him happy. Italy was never suppose to... To... To take a bullet for him... To end up in a coma... For 3 days... 3 days of Romano coming in and nearly breaking down... 3 days of nations slipping in and out. America had to accompany Japan when he came for a visit because the little Japanese kept on breaking down... Germany had never realized how sensitive Japan was until then... But through all the 3 days of visits... Germany had been there! He'd not left his Italia's side and he would not any time soon... Nyet, Italy... Italy needed him

Yes, Italia... Italia... Germany fell into a deep and dark sleep. Inside his dreams his past as Holy Roman Empire came back swift as a current. It had been doing this allot lately and his memories were slowly becoming complete, last night he'd dreamt of saying goodbye and on this night he dreamed of his death. He woke up with a start. Sweat made his hair cling to his forehead. But ignoring his own lack of sleep and the weakness his body felt the blonde immediately checked on his bed ridden companion. No change... Not one... Germany hated himself for the millionth time. After he figured out who he had been, he had been so cruel to Italy... He kept on yelling, the confusion causing him to lash out of everyone but particularly the one who held his heart so dear... Even the night of the shooting instead of leaping into action he'd taunted the shooter because he was angry and frustrated... and look where that got him! His Italia was in a coma... And Germany had never even told Italy... Not once how he loved him... Not only as HRE but as Germany...

Standing the German made his way to the window. He opened it and allowed a gentle breeze to blow into the room. He felt cool and refreshed but still just as miserable. Watching the stars Germany began to mumble. "Italy..." Up in the sky he saw the stars and he was reminded of Italy wishing on them... But that was silly, silly and just like Italy. Germany felt his knees go weak and he fell to them. Tears streamed down his face and before him. "Italy... Italy please wake up..."

A star shot past him and tears fell harder now. "I wish Italy would wake up... Please let him wake up... You can't take him away now... Not when I've just realized...Please bring him back to me" He choked on his tears and continued to cry. His whole frame was shaking and Germany did not even care if they saw him, the powerful Germany reduced to a shaking crying mess of tears and wishes.

Hour's might have passed Germany did not know, but tears streamed down his face all the time. Germany dragged himself back to sit next to Italy. He grabbed onto his love's hand and held it tight. The once gentle tan seemed gone, Italy was like a white ghost... Already dead... Germany just prayed that whatever was keeping Italy here would indeed succeed. Finally Germany closed his eyes and fell asleep again. This dream unlike the others was black... It was a dreamless dream... Or was it... He could hear every once and awhile his own voice and Italia's... But it all made no sense yet it did... Yet...

The German snapped awake once more. Had he been dreaming that he was trying to make Italy come back? He... No it was impossible. Looking over at his friend weakly Germany began to cry once more. His eyes would be swollen shut if he continued. But none of that mattered without his precious Italia. Outside it was still dark and Germany guessed that it was 1 in the morning but he could care less about time...

"Italy... You have to wake up..."

Germany's voice was soft it sounded calm.

"Italy... Italy you h-have to wake up..."

His voice was cracking and his body shaking.

"Italy... Italy please wake up..."

More tears, he laid his head down and clutched Italy's hand while he sobbed.

"J-Just wake up..."

He cried harder now so hard that when he felt a squeeze he did not react. He felt it but part of him refused to believe.

"Holy Rome... Or well Germany now..."

Germany froze. He swear he heard a small "Ve~" Coming from the person next to him. His breath hitched and Germany slowly lifted his head. Warmth bloomed in his heart.

"I-Italy?"

There was a silence and Italy only smiled at him. A soft gentle smile. Thousands of questions raced through his mind but the German ignored them. Italia knew who he was, Italy, was awake, Italy was smiling at him. These things combined made Germany melt and he launched himself suddenly at Italy and wrapped his arms tight around the Italian.

"I-ITALIA! I-ITALIA! ich liebe dich! ICH LIEBE DICH!" Germany was crying again but this time in joy. His Italy was ok and awake and he knew... He wanted to tell Italy he loved him a thousand times in every language he knew... Particularly German and Italian but at the moment he was in such joy that German was all he knew. Burrying his face into Italy's chest Germany continued to cry and repeat. "Ich lieve dich." To his love over and over.

Italy laughed. "Veeee!~ I love you to Germany~" Germany's heart could have stopped right there, but the pure shock jolted it into life again. He looked up and saw Italy smiling, his warm gold eyes full of there honey sweetness and love and his skin back to it's healthy tan with even a faint blush running across his cheeks.

Germany smiled and leaned in stealing a kiss from his love's lips... Then another, and another. Before even a minute had passed the two were curled together kissing and repeating there love for one another. They spent the rest of the night and well into the not so distant morning like this. A nurse came in at one point and was happy to have some good news to tell the long list of people who asked for immediate news of Italy if there was any change. Germany could have stayed curled up with his Italian forever and he planned on it but...

"POTATO BASTARD!"

The door was kicked open by a furious, but very relieved looking Romano. Soon Spain and everyone else filtered in. Germany could have sworn nearly every country was there. All of them were checking on Italy and asking about why the German and Italian were in each others arms and such. There was laughter and celebrating and other romances in the rooms. Spain who was touched by the scene of Germany and Italy threw his arms around Romano and cuddled him forcibly. Japan was crying tears of relief into America's chest, much to the great annoyance of Greece and Turkey who both realized there was a new rival on the playing field. Canada was talking with Italy happily as it turns out they were great friends, and Germany was more then amused to see that the quiet blonde had no idea that several countries including Russia and Prussia and others were all glaring at one another when one of them dared to glance at the second largest country. Austria was watching Italy and smiling like a father while Hungary whispered to him who knows what... That woman knew everything...

Germany smiled and pulled Italy closer.

He would never leave his Italia's side again.

* * *

**(( FEELS SO MANY FEELS! Was it any good? ))**


End file.
